


Mother Dearest

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: What if only Bruces father died in the ally that night so long ago. Bruces soft hearted mother tasing bruce alone with help from Alfred pennyworth. What happens when Clark meets Bruce.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time that Clark had met the Bruce Wayne was at a charity event held by Lex Luthor. He had to go because of work, and he was not very happy about it. When he and lois arrived at the event Bruce Wayne had yet to arrive. Clark had done his research on the young billionaire and learned that when he was eight his father was killed in front of him and his mother. With his father's death the Waynes backed away from the light for years. Now they have resurfaced with bruce graduating college with a bachelor degree in computer science. Bruce also had several Associate degrees. People said that it was because of his money until the Waynes release his IQ test scores. It turned out that Bruce Wayne had a higher IQ than Lex Luthor. Clark could only imagine how mad Luthor was because of that. 

“There he is” Lois said as a limo pulled up at the entrance. Clark knew the rich ginese types and wasn’t looking forward to this interview. Looking at the door to see who would approach him first Clarks breath caught. There was Bruce Wayne with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. He filled out the black suit he was wearing with what seemed like mussels. Luthor approached him reaching a hand out to shake Bruce's. Bruce took the hand but ended the hand shake Very quickly. The moment they started to talk Clark thanked god for his super hearing. Bruce voice was deep and strong If it could be compared to an object Clark would have to say that it was silk. 

“Bruce it’s been a long time” Luthor said putting on a fake smile.

“It has been,” Bruce said back doing what Clark hoped was the same fake smile.

“How has your mother been?” Luthor asked.

“She is well, but that's not why you're talking to me is it?” Bruce asked back with a sharp sting. Clark almost laughed at the fact that Luther was being treated the same way he treats others.

“No it’s not. I was wondering if you would like to do business with me.” Luther started his sells pitch. Clark had heard it twelve time thought the night already.

“No thank you” Bruce said interrupting him.

“Hmm but Bruce you haven’t even heard what it is yet” Luthor said. Across the room Clark was shaking as he tried not to laugh. 

“What are they saying smallville?” Lois asked. They had broken up a few months back but she knew who he was. So he leaned over and narrated what was happening. Usually he would have given her a summery but this was just too good.

“I don’t need to hear it, I’ve read about it from the document you sent fox. I was apart of the decision then just as I am now. I will be making large changes to the wayne company and I am not ready for any projects right now.” Bruce said not missing a beat.

“I was not aware that Fox let you read the document. However, won't you please think about it. The two smartest and richest people here making a deal like this will-” Luthor was again interrupted.

“‘Change the world’? Yes I know but as I have said I do not have any wish to do business outside of gotham for a while while I do appreciate the sentiment. I prefer changing one city at a time than going for a world already protected by superman, Or is it your inferiority complex kicking in. Superman getting all the attention are you feeling left out? Is that why you keep trying to what are they calling it on the news ‘Killing the hope of the world’. If you think that I can be swaid with pretty words I suggest that you think again if you are capable of that.” Bruce said walking away from luthor. Luther stood there stunned his fake smile falling about halfway through. The next person to walk up to bruce was Oliver Queen. 

“Hey Bruce, So what did you say to lex?” Oliver asked giving a half wave.

“Oli or should I call you Green arrow now? I only asked him some questions” Bruce said giving what looked like a real smile. 

“Hahaha Oli will work but just for you” Oliver giving a wink at Bruce. “But really what did you say? he stormed off right after talking to you” 

“Oli you should know that I don’t give other people's secrets away so easily. But, if you really want to know why not go ask superman?” Bruce asked. Clark’s heart almost stopped.

“What why would he know?” Oliver asked as he almost broke into a sweat. 

“You know him don’t you?” Bruce asked. Clark began to breathe again until he hear Bruce whisper. “Also Clark Kent is over there looking at us, you could go ask him now I’ll give his partner a distraction if you want”

“You know!” Oliver asked almost yelling.

“It’s a pair of glasses” Bruce said unimpressed. 

“Lois I’m going to get a line from them” Clark said walking closer to where the two were standing. Taking a deep breath he began to speak.

“Hello, I’m Clark Kent” He said raising a hand to bruce.

“I know who you are just as you know who I am so Introductions are not necessary” Bruce said taking his hand.

“It never hurts to be polite Mr. Wayne.” CLark added. This was not how he thought the night was going to go.

“So now that I know about you what are you going to do?” Bruce asked him.

“That depends will you keep it a secret?” Clark asked standing up a little bit more. He was trying to intimidate Bruce.

“What would I gain from telling anyone? I already have enough money and a good home. Concerning the world isn’t something I’m looking to do” Bruce said.

“What about saving one city at a time” Clark asked. Bruce smirked and took a breath and Clark regretted asking.

“ As I’m sure you know Gotham is the most crime ridden city right now, but I hope to change that. I know of a cop that is rising through the ranks and will be commissioner soon I hope that he does a good job. You can put this in your article. I have been working on updating security systems so that it will alert the police and take a photo of the intruder. The alarm will be silent so that the purp wont know its going off. I also am helping with 13 different programs to raise the the education of the poor area so that they can get better jobs. I am also helping rebuild the areas that have either been destroyed or out of date. However, that last one is done out of my own pocket and not the Wayne Enterprises budgit. I have spent roughly 20,000 at this moment in time. I don’t have the books otherwise I would tell you the exact numbers. Is that enough work in saving one city at a time” Bruce said. Clark was surprised at just how much Bruce seemed to be doing. He had met rich people and genesis neither of those groups seemed to act like this.

“Bruce you shocked him into silence” Oli said giving clark a chance to process everything he heard.

“It would seem so. Oil I was wondering if you and your justice league would help me with something. You remember that cop I mentioned earlier will he had gotten a warning letter telling him to drop down or else. If it was anyone else I wouldn’t be as worried but the cop is named Gordon and he has a small problem with backing down. In Fact he is taking the note as a challenge and has started looking for the corporate.” Bruce said

“So you want someone to look out for him?” Oli asked.

“Just to make sure he doesn’t die. His wife died giving birth to his daughter last year. He’s the only family she knows” Bruce said.

“Just to make sure you don’t want us to tamper with him becoming commissioner?” Clark asked.

“No don’t do that. Gordon is a very proud man that will yell at superman if he so much as thinks of becoming a bad guy.” Bruce said.

“Alright I’m sure we can make sure he stays alive if that's all” Clark said. Bruce smiled at him and was going to thank him when an older gentleman walked up and taped bruce on the shoulder. 

“I have to go now, Thank you” Bruce said before going with the Older man.

“That's Alfred Pennyworth. He has taken care of the Wayne family since before Bruce was in diapers. I heard he took over the role of father for Bruce after his father was killed.” Oliver said patting clark on the shoulder, before taking his leave as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week superman had been helping out the gotham police quite a lot. He heard that gotham was dangerous but this had been ridiculous. Through the week He had: broken up 30 different robberies, 16 bomb threats, 15 threats on Gordan, 6 hostages situations, 50 gang fights, 20 Weapon smugglers, and 12 atempted rapes. It was a understatement to say that he was tired. The only good thing was on the second night Bruce called for him and offered a room if he needed it. At first he thought that Bruce was underestimating him, but as the week went on Clark took him up on the offer.  
“Gotham really that hard to deal with?” Diana asked at the league meeting.   
“I would be saving someone then someone else would be in trouble. There was a total of 149 cases over seven days” Superman said slouching in his chair. Okay so he wasn’t physically tired but mentally.   
“I’ll take over for a while if you want” Oliver said patting Clark on the back.   
“149 cases. Can you handle that alone?” Clark asked. It wasn’t that he thought Oliver was a bad hero, but it was a lot of things happening. If it weren't for clark being a super powered man that doesn’t need sleep he would have died.  
“I’ll help him” Diana said giving a soft smile.  
“Thank you Diana. So Superman what’s happening with Bruce Wayne? Is what he said at the party true?” Oliver asked taking a set next to him.  
“Actually yeah. I managed to break up so many robberies before any real damage was done because the alarms went off. The gotham police are not kidding around either. They arrived on the scene in under 5 minutes. Also that Gordan guy is the real deal. Right after he thanked me for my help he started interrogating me on whether or not Bruce hired me to protect him, and if I had altered motives. He then gave me a 12 menit lecture on not hurting anyone in gotham or he would make sure charges are pressed whether I was a hero or not.” Clark said smiling. Gordon was like the idea of what a cop was supposed to be. He was intimidating, good with the victims, He knew how to read people. Clark was sure that if he became commissioner the city would start making real steps to clean up the crime.

 

It was three days into the new week and Oliver and Diana were getting the full understanding of Clarks Gripes. They both loved Gordon and his attempts to raise loyalty and moral in the police force, And his fight on crime. They had both made jokes that if he ever decided to join the heros that he would be welcomed. Together the two had: broken up 45 different robberies, 26 bomb threats, 75 threats on Gordan, 16 hostages situations, 120 gang fights, 60 Weapon smugglers, and 40 atempted rapes. When they talked to Gordon he said “They are trying to scare you away. They think that if they do more you will give up on this city. It’s not the first time people have tried to save the city.”   
“God Superman I owe you an apology Gotham is a lot. The bad guys fight back in a different way. They up the amount of crime taking place to drag on your patents and wear you out.” Diana looking over the city. Her garde was up and she was ready for everything. Oliver had his head resting on his arms as he crouched on the roof. Clark had gone to Gotham to help out since he was caught up at work and sleep. As soon as Oliver saw Clark he started complaining.   
“382 CASES!!!!! THAT’S 191 CASES BETWEEN THE TWO OF US.” Oliver Yelled. He was beyond tired.  
“I tried to warn you” Clark said before hearing a familiar heartbeat behind him. Clark jumped a bit having not heard it coming up.  
“That's why I asked for your help. Also if you keep yelling people will notice.” The smooth sound of Bruce’s voice came from the darkness making the three heroes jump.  
“Holy crap Bruce you almost gave me a heart attack” Oliver signed clutching the fabric over his heart.  
“Wonder Woman I have heard of you. Would you mind if I call you sometime. My butler has shown interest of sharing stories with you about the war” Bruce said ignoring Oliver.   
“Oh um yes that would be alright” Diana said. She still had her hand on her laso.   
“Bruce what are you doing here?” Clark asked getting Bruises attention.  
“It’s been almost two weeks I thought I’d see how you are doing” Bruce said Giving clark his full attention.  
“It’s not safe here please go home” Clark said. That was probably his first mistake of the night. Looking at clark for a moment before turning and walking away. Clark had actually thought Bruce was going home, and that was the second mistake. Bruce jumped to the next roof and began to run along with red and blue lights down on the street below. The three heroes took action and snapped into ‘work mode’ and ran/flew to the scene of the crime. When they looked for Bruce after everything was cleaned up they realized that this city and Bruce should never be underestimated. A few blocks away was Bruce taking on a gang. He had already downed 15 people.  
“Remind me never to get on his bad side” Oliver said as bruce throw a guy into two of his friends.   
“The cops have things covered when the alarm is tripped but it's what happens behind in the shadows that you should be looking for” Bruce said finishing off the last guy by punching him in the gut. It was at the end of this fight that made it clear that Bruce was not to be questioned. Diana began to wonder if everyone in Gotham was like this. If they were then her mother might have to take off the ban on men.  
“Bruce may I ask how long you’ve trained?” Diana asked once they were back on the roofs.  
“I graduated from high school when I was 15. Which is four years early I talked my mom into letting me travel for four years and spent most of that time with almost no money to my name. It was my mothers terms, I could only use Wayne money if I was in real danger. Everything else I had to work for.” Bruce said setting on the lege of the building.  
“That’s where you went?” Oliver asked.  
“I was soul searching and gaining skills” Bruce said nonchalantly. Bruce acted like he hadn't done anything but go to school.  
“It’s hard to believe that you have had only four years of training” Diana said.  
“He was on the fencing team in high school too.” Oliver said.  
“Oh?” Clark asked trying to picture Bruce in the white outfits.  
“I was captain of the fencing team” Bruce corrected.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of weeks Bruce seemed to appear next to them as they helped Gotham. They were angry at first not wanting him to get hurt. However, after fighting with him over and over to not come out and stay at home they gave up. It wasn’t a fight that they where ever going to win. After they gave up Bruce began to bring things with him. Sometimes he would bring coffee, other nights he would bring pizza. One night Gordon saw Bruce and proceed to scold him on not coming out side so late at night. Gordon looked like he was telling a little boy not to leave the house without his mother. They would have laughed if they hadn’t already had that fight with Bruce.  
“Bruce its dangerous at night for a normal person. You are the most popular CEO and billionaire in our city. You could be kidnaped or worse. Now I want you to go home and stop worrying your mother” Gordon said with his hands on his hips. It surprised the group that Bruce nodded his head and went home without much of a fight. That night they stayed a little bit longer to ask how Gordon did that.   
“I’ve known Bruce for a long time” Was all he would say about it. However, the way that his eyes changed to be sad and remembering they knew not to ask. It didn’t seem right to ask what happened. They went their separate ways and thought about it alone. They had three more weeks until Gordon would take over, but none of them wanted to leave Gotham alone. It was far too dangerous to not watch it.  
\---  
“Hey, B why do you like Gordon so much?” Oliver asked taking a bite from his pizza. They couldn’t ask Gordon but Bruce was always blunt with them. He would tell them even if it was unpleasant to think about. Later they would regret not connecting the dots without bothering them.   
“He was the cop that saved my mother and I from being shot” Bruce said looking out over gotham. Both Diana and Clark glared at Oliver for bringing that up. They didn’t want to ask because they thought that might have been the reason. They had hoped that it wasn’t true and they met another way.  
“Oh” Oliver said swallowing the bite of pizza. “ Bruce”  
“It’s fine. I happened a long time ago. My mother is doing better and Gordon is a good man that will turn this city around and make it better” Bruce said with such heat that made them believe that. Even if it was completely poseable for it to take longer than Gordon’s life. It suddenly clicked that not only did Bruce respect Gordon but believed in him. Gordon was the link that kept both Bruce and his mother in Gotham. They wanted to give Bruce and his mother that string of hope that shined into the darkness.  
It made them think of what kind of woman was Bruce’s mother. She must have been an amazing one to rase Bruce like she did. She was said to be one of the most beautiful woman to ever live in Gotham. Not to mention her kindness that was supposed to reach the stars. They could only imagine what she had gone through over the years.   
Clark and Diana thought that there mother’s would love her. Clark thought that with children as stubborn as Bruce and himself that his mother and Bruce’s would have much to talk about. Clark then had a brilliant idea he would sleep over and ask Bruce's mother if she would like to meet his mother. Diana thought of the bravery of raising a child on her own after watching her beloved die before her. Diana thought that she should tell her mother and try to invite both Bruce and his Mother to meet her mother. Oliver remembered how beautiful she was when he saw her. He was a child back then but she was like a fire in a snowstorm. She was strong and warm using kindness as her weapon. Not to mention the beautiful red dress that she had been wearing that night and how it memorised the hole room. Oliver might be the only one in there group besides Bruce that has seen her. Oliver hoped to be there when they did meet her.  
The sirens rang and they were off to save the city. Bruce stayed behind to clean up the food.  
“Well well well, all alone are we?” Bruce turned in time to see a fist coming his way.


	4. Chapter 4

When Clark and the others returned back to the rofe they found that Bruce was gone. They quickly deduced that he must have gone home for the night without saying goodbye. He did that every now and then, just leave without saying anything. It scared the crap out of them the first time that it happened.

“Justice League I require your assistance. Please hurry” A woman's voice rang out from somewhere. Clark could only tell that it was somewhere in the Wayne manor. He told the other two about that and Oliver said that it might be Martha, Bruce’s mother. Picking up both Oliver and Diana they headed that way to find out what was wrong. They didn’t know what to think about anything yet. Bruce disappeared last night like he always did when they were busy. He always made it home without too much trouble, or being seen at the very lest. 

“She must know that you can hear her from Bruce” Oliver said as he clung to Clark trying his best not to look down. He knew that Clark wouldn’t drop him but that didn’t mean hanging over a 8 miles in the air. They were higher than any plane could be. And the only thing keeping him from falling was Clarks arms. Diana flying next to them on the right hopefully if something did go wrong she would be there to catch them. Diana seemed to be thinking the same thing that Clark was. Martha knowing that he could hear her. Clark had said that she didn’t yell but talked in a clear tone taking a pause after saying ‘Justice Leaguea’ and then continued.

“Perhaps it was the news that told her of your powers” Diana said taking a glance at Clark. He looked worried about why she called them. She had never called them before now. Heck he had never even heard her mention him… them. He never heard her mention them. Then again quite a bit of the manor was soundproof and it took clark concentrating with all his might to hear everything going on in the manor. 

When they arrived at the manner they found a woman waiting in the garden for them. Next to her was a man in a butler uniform. They had four cups of tea sitting on a table. Three of which sat before empty seats. The woman looked up at them and smiled sadly, before standing.

“Justice League thank you for coming. I am in need of your help. My son Bruce has been kidnapped and I would like to ask that you get him back for me” She said frown promenade on her face. She was beautiful, the silver that ran through her hair here and there didn’t do anything to harm her beauty. 

“Of course Martha will find him and bring him back to you” Oliver said knowing the shock and awe that the other two were feeling. 

“Thank you for your help Oliver. I do appreciate it. I have the ransom note here.” She said turning to the other man. Oliver was surprised that not one but two Waynes knew who he was without much effort. He handed her a letter that she handed to them. “It just says that Bruce is with them and that they are keeping him for a while. It does say that if I fund a project.” 

Clark took the note from her smiling and thanking her. He opened it and read the note while Diana came back from her thoughts.

“Ma’am if its not to forward what are you doing in a month from now?” Diana asked moving to stand at the front of their group.

“Hmm I don't think I will be doing anything other than cooking or baking for the soup kitchen. Why do you ask?” Martha asked tilting her head a bit.

“Bruce talks about you quite a bit, and Clark and I thought that you might get along with our mothers… I was hoping that we could plan a get together” Diana said. “Of course after we resque bruce” 

“That sound lovely. I have to ask this isn’t because you are trying to marry my son is it?” Martha asked smiling as her hands a bit in excitement.

“No I have no intention of marrying your son. Cl- Superman on the other hand might have other ideas.” Diana said watching as clarks face grew red. Not wanting to be under the attention he flew off saying he was going to get bruce. He could hear Martha's laugh as he flew off.

“Well as long as they enjoy themselves, life is to short of morn it away” Martha said. Clark felt happy at her reaction but he also felt more embarrassed.


End file.
